


falling in

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both can't seem to confess to each other how they feel for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling in

N. Italy was sitting in his usual place and sitting under the shade of the tree when he feels certain strong emotions. But can not really go to anybody at the moment. So he went there. He puts on the headphones and listens to his Ipod. Then the song, falling in by life house came on. He can't help but close his eyes and sing along out loud.

Everytime I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

He thought of Ludwig as he sang the words of the song. As well as feeling the emotions that came with. He admits that he has falling in love with him at the first time they've meet.

I can't wait to tomorrow  
This feeling has swallowed me whole  
And know that I've lost control  
This heart that I've followed  
Has left me so hollow  
That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything

He knows the words are true for him as to what he felt for him. But, he doesn't want to stop this feeling. This feeling always has overwhelmed him. Whenever that he is around or away from Ludwig.

Everytime I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

He knows what he sang was also ring out truth as well.

I'm standing in your driveway  
It's midnight and I'm sideways  
To find out if you feel the same  
Won't be easy, have my doubts too  
But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
Yeah you feel like home, home to me

If his brother ever finds out what he feels for Germany, then he will never hear the end of it. His brother would just throw a fit, curse; scream out at him a million times of him being idiot for who I fell in love with. I don't really know how to word it, if I ever told Japan. If France somehow finds out about this, I know it would lead to nothing good.

Everytime I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

All those nights I stayed away  
Thinking of all the ways to make you mine  
All of those smiles will never fade  
Never run out of ways to blow my mind

I always do thinks of ways for Germany to know, and how I would tell him. But I always seem to mess up and fail on those plans for him to know. But I still around him none the less. To show him in any way possible.

Everytime I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in  
Don't be scared, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

He sighs after he finishes singing the rest of the song. A soft smile creeps on his face. Content with what he sang. As well as not having some of those emotions overwhelming him, and letting those emotions take over his mind at random moments.

But he was unaware that in a distance, hidden at the moment, that Ludwig heard him sing. Ludwig has always liked to hear the Italian sing, whether he admits to it or not. He had falling in love with him. But doesn't know how to show him, or even how to tell him. But none the less, he always love being around the Italian, if he return those feelings towards him or not. But curious as to why he or for who he sang the song.


End file.
